This invention relates generally to food processors, and more particularly, to an improved operating interlock for a food processor which secures one or more food processing tools within a working bowl of a food processor without enabling its operation to thereby discourage inadvertent contact with the food processing tool when the food processor is not in use.
Food processors are a well known convenience for preparing food by slicing, grating, shredding or similar food processing operations. A conventional form of food processor includes a working bowl having a motor driven shaft projecting upwardly in the center of the bowl. A variety of food processing tools are coupled to the shaft and rotated to perform a corresponding variety of food processing operations as required by the operator of the food processor.
A detachable bowl cover is secured to the working bowl during operation of the food processor. The bowl cover defines a feed tube for introducing food items to be processed through the bowl cover into the bowl. Foods to be processed are placed into the feed tube and then pushed through the tube into engagement with a processing tool by means of a food pusher which is formed to be slidingly inserted into the feed tube.
A safety interlock is provided to prevent the food processor from operating until the bowl cover is firmly secured to the bowl in its proper operating position While the interlock can be performed in a variety of ways, commonly, a vertically movable rod is positioned within a channel formed on the side of the working bowl and spring biased to the upper end of the channel. When the bowl is properly positioned and secured to a food processor base, the rod is aligned with an actuating pin of an interlock switch such that when a bowl cover is attached or secured to the bowl, the pin is depressed against the force of the spring to operate the interlock switch.
If the food processor includes an enlarged feed tube, a feed tube cover is also provided and coupled into the interlock system such that the food processor cannot be operated unless the feed tube cover is also secured in its proper position. For operation with a feed tube cover, a second interlock activating rod may be positioned within a channel formed on the bowl cover such that the two interlock rods are aligned with one another to extend an operating cam to activate the interlock switch within the base of the food processor.
Such interlock arrangements prevent operation of a food processor unless the food processor parts have been properly assembled. Unfortunately, at other times, there is relatively ready access to sharp portions of the food processor tool or tools within the working bowl even though the processor cannot be operated. This is particularly true in the case of a food processor having an enlarged feed tube if the feed tube protector is opened or removed. Oftentimes without realizing the potential hazard of an exposed working tool, the feed tube protector will be left open or removed entirely to ensure that the food processor cannot be operated.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved operating interlock for a food processor which provides a child-lock by securing a food processing tool or tools within the food processor bowl without enabling operation of the food processor to discourage inadvertent contact with sharp portions of the food processing tool or tools when the food processor is not in use.